The Dark Crown
by Raeinspace
Summary: Established SQ. Back in the Enchanted Forest, approx. 10 years later. Emma has grown tired of Regina's self-imposed exile and proposes, but she is battling her dark side, will Regina get caught back up into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

The cottage was straight from the pages of a storybook. Set in a little clearing in the neverending forest, with a thatched roof, garden filled with flowers and a low white fence around it. Emma knocked on the door and smiled when Regina appeared to welcome her inside.

"I told you, there's no need to knock. You're the Queen, you can just walk right in."

"Is that the only reason?" Emma asked, stroking a hand down the side of Regina's face.

"No." Contact with Emma always left her breathless. "You're welcome any time, you know that."

The inside of the cottage reminded Emma of Regina's home and office from Storybrooke. Simple, but expensive furnishings, everything neat and tidy. She passed Regina the flowers she had picked on her ride over. The guards hadn't been happy that she had stopped, but they hadn't dared to stop her. Regina turned away from Emma and took the flowers over to the sink where she filled a small vase with water and arranged them to her satisfaction. Emma pulled her away once she had placed them on the windowsill and drew her towards the bedroom. Regina let her, wanting her just as much and knowing they didn't have time for small talk.

"I've missed you." Emma told her, hands dropping to the front of Regina's dress, fingers slowly undoing to the lace fastenings.

"It's been two days." Regina rested her head against the side of Emma's and whispered into her ear. "Doesn't the kingdom keep you busy?"

"Two days is too long. You're in my thoughts every minute, every second." She pulled the top of the dress down, over Regina's shoulders, past her hips, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. "I need you there, with me. I just want to touch you, hold you…"

"I'm in exile."

Emma watched Regina walk towards the bed and turn down the covers as she began removing her own clothes. "We both know it's self-imposed. My parents never made an official decree."

"Come here." Regina beckoned, diplomatically changing the subject with a bend of her finger.

Emma swiftly crossed the room capturing her lips and straddling her on the bed. Regina cupped Emma's breasts and ran her thumb over her nipples, beginning to kiss down Emma's neck when they broke the kiss. She moved her hands around to Emma's back as her mouth took over teasing her nipples, listening as Emma's breathing changed.

"Lie down." Emma commanded her, sending familiar goosebumps down her arms.

They rearranged their bodies on the bed, with Emma still on top but now kneeling between Regina's legs. She dipped her head between them, hands at Regina's hips as if to hold her down, licking along Regina's folds. They're so warm, so wet and eager for her she can't stop herself from moaning as she tastes Regina. Two days she has been without her and it was such agony. She wants this, she wants to have this for always and it's so frustrating that Regina is so far away…

"Emma…"

The way Regina says her name, the way her body moves in response to Emma's touch, she knows nothing else could compare. No-one else can ever compare. Her tongue presses into Regina's clit before she pulls it away, sucking gently and then repeating it over and over. She doesn't care that the guards are just outside, Regina has spells around the cottage to give herself privacy and despite the soundproofing they probably have some idea what is going on inside.

Emma brings Regina to orgasm, hands roaming over her stomach loving the way her body feels as it moves uncontrolled. She gives Regina a second to catch her breath, looking up at her for permission before pressing fingers inside her and finding the rhythm she knows always works. In this position she has a chance to watch Regina's face, to talk to her.

"Come back with me."

"What?"

"Today. Come to the castle, live there with me."

"I can't. You know I can't."

She feels Regina tightening around her fingers and she loves this feeling of power. It's so different from ruling a kingdom and having servants and subjects. She knows Regina's feelings for her aren't because of a crown on her head, or because she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. If anything, those things keep the woman she loves distant from her.

"Marry me."

They are brave words, something she never expected to hear herself say. She knows they might distract Regina, but she hopes Regina is too close to the edge to focus and remember her arguments against them. Dark eyes meet hers and she knows Regina is fully aware of her plans. She watches the impact in the narrowing of her eyes and the way Regina tries to open her mouth to speak. Emma's chest tightens, waiting for the rejection, and she looks away in fear, picking up her efforts and curling her fingers in just the right spot to make Regina close her own eyes.

When Regina finally rests, spent from her second orgasm, Emma kisses her way up along the soft skin and rests her head on Regina's collarbone. Regina's arms wrap around her, the rise and fall of her chest comforting Emma. There is no change in the beat of Regina's heart as she finally remembers Emma is waiting for an answer to her request.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Emma sighs. "But?"

"I can only be your… mistress, in secret. To protect you."

"You're more than my mistress, or lover, or anything like that."

"I know."

"It's not enough. We shouldn't have to hide this."

Regina began to stroke Emma's hair with one hand, watching the colours ripple in the bright sunlight. "Getting to see you and be with you like this is better than nothing. If your people found out…"

"I'm their Queen!" Emma tried to sit up, but Regina's hand stroking her back soothed her back down.

"Exactly. And I'm the Evil ex-Queen."

"Ex-evil. We established that a long time ago." Emma pouted.

"Being with me puts you in danger."

"I can take care of myself. The castle has dozens of guards sworn to protect me…"

"What if I'm there and they're afraid? They might hesitate and I'd lose you…"

"Then I'll only keep the ones who aren't…"

"I won't let you endanger yourself."

"It's lonely, being the Queen."

"Invite some of your Storybrooke friends, or the other nobles, to the palace. Hold a ball and meet new people."

Emma tiled her head up, wanting to see Regina's reaction to her question. "You won't get angry? Or jealous?"

Regina's lips pressed into a thin line. "I want you to be happy. If I'm not there, I can't see them flirting with you and get angry with them. I might imagine it and be jealous, but if you found someone else…"

"Never!" Emma pulled away from her, sitting up and staring at her with a hurt expression in her eyes.

"But if you did, and they could make you happy…"

"Could you ever find someone else?"

"Of course not."

"Then why could you think I…"

"I didn't say you had to love them, just…"

"Sleep with them? Marry them? What?"

"I don't know." Regina ran a hand through her hair, looking distressed at the thought.

"And what about us? Would you still let me come here, knowing I had been with them, letting them touch me and…"

"No." Regina whispered, trying not to look at Emma.

"But you want me to…"

"No." Stronger this time, Regina's hands clenched into fists as she spoke, though she still looked away.

"Tell me why." Emma reached out for Regina's closest hand; desperate to hear the answer and knowing that Regina wanted to tell her.

Regina turned her head back in Emma's direction slowly. There was a spark of light in her eyes, which used to scare her subjects, but only had Emma trembling with impatience.

"Because you're mine." Regina told her, smiling as Emma moved closer at her words. "And I don't share what belongs to me."

"I belong _to_ you?" Emma pretended to be coy, knowing Regina hadn't mistaken 'to' for 'with'.

Emma was finally close enough for Regina to quickly move over her, pushing her into a lying position and pinning her to the bed. She grabbed Emma's arms and forced them above her head, ensuring the Queen knew she was serious.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want me, that you don't want this and I'll let you leave. You don't have to come back."

"I want you. Only you."

"And?" Regina ran her tongue down Emma's stomach to her bellybutton.

"Take me." Emma begged, arching off the bed at Regina's touch. "I'm yours."

Regina smiled down at her, hoping she had distracted Emma from her nonsense about marriage, determined to do what she could to make her forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina set the baskets of apples down at the edge of the forest. She knew it wasn't Emma's fault that some of the people were still going hungry, but she wanted to do something to help them. It had taken her a while to figure out a way.

She was careful not to use her magic around Emma, worried that she might be scared about her using it. But she had her apple trees and there were always so many apples…

The children's voices sounded happy as their little feet ran towards her. She cast the spell to change her appearance and sat down to wait. They always came in their little groups, friends and neighbours from the villages closest to the forest. She walked around the perimeter once a week, meeting children from the different villages of the kingdom and exchanging apples for bits of news and whatever they could afford to give her in return. She liked to make this her first stop. Little Adam had promised to show her his first whittled piece of wood. His father was teaching him how and he had sounded so proud last week when he told her about it.

They thought she was just a woodsman's daughter, permitted to travel the dangerous forest by the White Queen. She had to tell them that because Hans, one of the older children, had been suspicious. He knew the Evil Queen lived in the forest. The children were all forbidden to enter, their parents afraid of her and the magic that caused all who entered to become lost forever. She had told them the White Queen had given her father a magic talisman that protected him and helped his find his way home each day, and that she had been given one so that she could help him. The first time she had offered them an apple, they had started to run away so she had to step out of the forest to show them that she was 'just an ordinary girl' and not the Evil Queen in disguise. The rumours stated Snow White had banished her to the forest and she wasn't able to step outside the boundary. Then she took a bite of an apple to prove they weren't cursed or poisoned and offered them once more. The children were so hungry. They had come to the forest hoping to hunt for wild berries or small animals to trap, but Hans insisted the others wait until he had taken a bite from the apple, warning them to run if it turned out to be a trick. Regina waited patiently as he took a small bite and declared them safe after a few minutes. The other children had eagerly come forward to eat the remaining apples, not thinking to ask what she wanted for them in return.

_"We can't pay you." Hans told her. "Our families are poor."_

_"I didn't ask for money."_

_"But you had all those apples… weren't you going to sell them at the market?"_

_"No. I have a lot of apple trees at home and I was going give some of them to a friend as a present, but you looked so hungry…"_

_"Times are hard."_

_"Look, I have plenty more apples, if you like I could come back next week and give you some more."_

_"Don't you want to sell them?"_

_Regina shrugged. "I don't need the money."_

_"You must have one of the only families who don't."_

_"Is it that bad?"_

_Hans looked surprised. "Where are you living? Everyone knows the harvest suffered last year and the price of food is going up..." _

_"Then I insist that you take the rest of these apples, put them in your pockets, and take them home for your friends. There should be about two or three each, I think."_

_Hans stopped the others from rushing forward at her offer. "We can't just take them for nothing. It isn't right."_

_"Then there's something you can bring me in exchange."_

_"What?"_

_"News, about the kingdom and the harvest, little bits of gossip. I get lonely sometimes and it's a long walk to this part of the forest, to come and see my friend."_

_"That doesn't seem fair."_

_One of the smaller children nudged him. "I'm still hungry."_

_"Hush, Adam."_

_"But…"_

Regina waited patiently. Eventually he gave in and nodded, Adam tugging on his jacket impatient for another apple. As they walked away, she sent a suggestion into their minds, that if their families asked, they were to tell them they found the apples at the edge of the forest. They would want to keep the location a secret to stop others from coming and stealing the apples, but at least their families would have a little extra food and no-one would dare to venture inside the border to carry out a search.

Now she had a dozen different groups of children to share her apples with and each village had a similar tale. She wondered if she should bring it up to Emma, but surely as the Queen she knew what was happening in the kingdom? They had so little time together as it was that mentioning the problems would only upset her.

"Hello!" Adam ran ahead of the others to meet her, waving his little wooden carving.

Regina smiled and held out her hands to examine his work when he reached her.

"Hans said I made so many mistakes there isn't enough wood left for it to be more than a toothpick."

"It isn't nice to tell tales." She said absentmindedly, turning it over. "But he's wrong. It's a… whistle?"

"Yes." Adam beamed up at her.

Regina was relieved that she was right. "May I…?"

"Go ahead, it's only got the two holes so you can't play music on it…"

Regina brought it to her lips and blew gently. The whistle gave a funny sort of sound, as though the wood inside wasn't straight but she smiled as she offered it back to him.

"It's very good Adam."

"You can have it. For the apples."

"It's your first attempt at whittling, you should keep it."

His hands closed around hers, pushing the object towards her. "No. I want you to have it. Hans said we were giving you news and things for the apples, but no-one ever tells me anything so I'm giving this to you instead."

"Thank you."

She passed him an apple and looked towards the others. Hans stepped forward and began telling her what he had heard about a recent incident in a neighbouring kingdom. A flood had damaged a number of homes and some of the villages were worried the homeless would become desperate enough to steal from them. Regina thanked him and handed out the apples, intending to ask Emma about the trouble during her next visit. She couldn't do anything from within the forest and she didn't dare to use her magic more than she had been. Of course, whenever Emma visited her, such thoughts escaped her memory and her good intentions were wasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's hand crept over Regina's stomach. She splayed her fingers out on the warm skin and held her hand there as she looked up at her.

"Aren't you getting lonely?"

"You forget, I was the Evil Queen and mayor of a cursed town. I'm used to being alone."

"But then you had people around you. Out here you don't have neighbours or anything. You've only got the one bedroom, it's as though you don't want visitors."

"I have you." Regina reminded her. "You visit frequently enough to keep me happy."

Emma began stroking her fingers in slow patterns over Regina' stomach as she spoke. "Don't you want to be with me more?"

Regina sighed. "Don't do this Emma."

"I thought being Queen would mean I could have everything I ever wanted. It was supposed to make me happy, but even Henry left when he grew up. You said you loved me…"

"I don't want that life. I hated it when my mother forced it on me…"

Emma's fingers stopped moving. "Don't compare me to Cora."

"I'm not."

"I'm nothing like her."

Regina brought a hand to rest on top of Emma's. "I know."

Emma was quiet for a moment, then she adjusted her head, moving it up to the pillow and putting her face a little closer to Regina's. "It really so terrible that I want to be with you?"

"We're together now."

"It's not enough. I know I said it before but it isn't. I hate having to travel all this way, trailing a handful of guards and sneaking into the forest…"

"What are you saying? Do you…" Regina pulled her hand away, not wanting to finish her question, wondering if it was too much hassle and Emma was going to leave her.

"No." Emma kissed her fiercely on the lips, kissing her again after they paused to catch their breath and holding her face to stop Regina from moving away.

"I'd understand…" Regina felt tears come to her eyes, but she had to know.

"No. Never." Emma kissed her again as if to prove her sincerity. "Promise me you won't think that again. I love you so much…"

"Sometimes love isn't enough…"

"It _is_. Tell me you believe me."

"I know you…"

"Regina, please… I just need to know that you understand how much you mean to me. You're the only thing that's important…"

"Emma, you're the Queen. You have to think about what is best for your kingdom."

"What about what is best for _me_?"

"You're Snow White's daughter. You don't have it in you to be anything else."

Emma pulled away from her, sitting up on the bed out of her reach. "I'm my own person. I make mistakes, I don't always make the right choices."

"But you choose good and you do your best to rule fairly." Regina sat up, pulling her knees towards her chest as she spoke. "I'm trying to be more like you and less like me, and part of that is accepting that I can't keep you here with me all the time. I'm learning to let you go and you will do the same."

"Stop pushing me away!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. First my parents, then Henry and now you!"

"Emma…" She watched Emma leave the bed and begin collecting her clothes.

Regina counted to three before getting off the bed and moving towards her, taking Emma's hand in her own and stopping her from walking away. Emma clutched her clothes towards her as if to put a barrier between them. Regina raised Emma's hand to her lips, lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Let me do the right thing for once in my life."

"Even if it means hurting me?"

"I…"

"That's what I thought." Emma pulled away from her and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Regina heard her struggle to put her clothes back on as she moved through the cottage but didn't go after her. Her mother had drummed it into her that love was weakness. The pain in her chest at that moment had Regina wondering if she was right. She struggled to remain standing as she heard Emma open and close the front door. Her legs gave way under her and she collapsed onto the floor, where she lay curled up and crying long after it had grown dark.

* * *

Regina was beginning to think of Hans and Adams little group of children as her favourite. She was glad when it was finally the time of the week when she could go out and meet them. Their happy little faces when they saw the apples she had always made her feel better. It was as though she was doing something good and making up for the bad times when she was the Queen. A few little apples couldn't compare to a lifetime of evil, but giving them food when they were hungry was the only way she had to try. She kept telling herself that she had done the right thing with Emma. She hadn't meant for her to go away permanently, but perhaps a clean break was what Emma needed.

"_My heart doesn't matter._" She kept telling herself.

Her heart was too dark to really feel love and heartache. She wanted to save Emma from that same fate.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked, noting how pale she looked.

"I'm fine." Regina tried to smile, wishing she had checked her glamour before heading out. "What is the latest news from the kingdom? Or do you have some more funny stories about that pig farmer?"

"Oh no, since the announcement everyone has been too shocked to gossip about anything else."

"What announcement?"

"You must have heard! Everyone knows…"

"Knows what?"

"About the Queen…"

Regina felt sick. What was wrong with Emma? Had something happened? Hans looked at her and realised that she didn't know.

"She sent messengers to every village stating that she was proposing and that any objections to the marriage had to be presenting in person to her at the palace. There's only a two hour window, but she said anyone can go."

Emma was engaged? To whom?

"When?"

"Tomorrow, from four in the afternoon."

"No, when did she propose? Who is she marrying?" When Hans didn't answer, she looked around at the other children. "Tell me."

Adam came up and took her hand. "She hasn't proposed yet."

"But if there are no objections, or none that can persuade her otherwise…" Hans looked afraid. "She said she's in love and she's going to marry the Evil Queen."

Regina held herself in check until the children had left, then she stormed back to her cottage, muttering to herself all the way.

_Stupid. Stupid, Emma. _

She was going to get herself killed and the kingdom destroyed. Why didn't she listen?

_So she wants objectors, does she? _

Not that she'd listen to reason.

_Stubborn, foolish…._

There was only one thing for it…


	4. Chapter 4

Six people sat in the waiting room outside the great hall. They were the only ones still sitting there at a four o'clock when the official time for objections came. A merchant went in first. He'd been spouting his opinions to the little group since he arrived so they were all glad when he was gone and they could get back to their own thoughts. After ten minutes a guard appeared to escort the next petitioner inside. A skinny little man with ragged clothes followed him through the doors, grinning back at those left behind when he went. Just a couple of minutes later and the guard reappeared. He beckoned to the little boy, who could be no more than eight or nine years old.

"I'm going to see the Queen!" He told the guard happily, but the sombre adult didn't pay him any attention.

That left a young gentleman with a large hat pulled down over his face, snoozing on the wooden seat and an old woman wearing a large black cloak, which hid her face. Neither spoke. Eventually the guard returned. The old woman stood up, pulling her hood as far forwards as it would go and she entered the grand room. She knelt before the Queen, her head bowed towards the stone floor.

There was the sound of rustling silk as Emma moved in her chair. "I'm listening."

The voice came out slowly, but clearly and unmistakably old. "I object to the proposal."

"You may list your reasons."

Footsteps sounded near to her but the woman didn't move.

"They are many."

"I think I know them, but proceed anyway." Emma walked around, studying the simple cloak, unable to see the woman's face.

"Your choice to announce the proposal to the entire kingdom was rash. You could have married in secret with no-one the wiser. Are you scared she would say no and hope that this show of…whatever, will force her to accept you?"

Emma stood still. "I think it served its purpose."

"Because only half a dozen people dared to come and object? Do you really think they are the only ones?"

"No, but I knew it was the only way to get you here." Emma reached down and pulled the hood back from Regina's face, before holding out a hand to help her up.

"I used magic, you shouldn't have been able to tell it was me."

"I recognised your magic as soon as you walked through the gates."

"Yet you kept me waiting?"

"I wanted to see the sort of person who would object to our marriage."

"And?"

"A merchant who was hoping for a bribe. He will be spending the night in the dungeons. The mad man who followed tried to kill me so one of the guards took him away. There was a young boy who just wanted an excuse to see the Queen, he didn't have an opinion on our marriage."

She didn't tell Regina that the madman had been killed as he tried to attack her, or that the merchant would be punished for the way he had spoken to her. They weren't important.

"There are two more outside waiting."

"Let them wait." Emma kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I knew you would come to me." Her hands slid around Regina's waist, pulling her close.

"To try and change your mind."

"Why? We love each other. We should be allowed to be together."

"We can be together. I will even marry you if that's what you want, but in secret and I'll still live in the forest…"

"No!" Emma pushed her away. "I want you here with me."

Regina reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled out a small glass vial. The reddish mixture within sloshed against the sides.

"What's that?" Emma looked scared.

"It's just something to help..."

"You're lying…"

"All you have to do is drink a few drops and…"

"And? …What?"

"You won't love me anymore. You'll be able to move on with your life and be happy. Can't you see that we're just making each other miserable like this?"

"Have you taken it?"

"No. I wanted to see if you would listen to me and change your mind…"

Emma choked back a laugh and began walking towards the throne on the raised platform at the end of the room. "And if I didn't you were going to change it for me. With magic."

Regina followed her, trying to explain. "You're not yourself. I don't know what's changed Emma, but you're different. Ever since…"

"Since I became Queen?"

"Yes."

"That's why I need you here, to help remind me who I am. I used to be alone, but then I found my family; my parents and Henry. If you don't stay with me I'll be alone again." Emma turned back to face her as she stood in front of the throne. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not."

Emma beckoned her closer. Regina came forward, walking up the steps until she was next to Emma.

"Look." Emma turned her to face the empty room. "You had all this once. You can have it again."

"I don't want it." Regina sounded frustrated.

She remembered the last time she stood here. The last time she was Queen in this castle and the first. She pictured her wedding to Snow White's father and all the times she sat here with them knowing she was invisible. All she ever wanted was someone to love her and to find someone she could love. Back then her thoughts were filled with Daniel, but now with Emma standing so close she couldn't see anything else.

"I'll give you anything you wish. Just name it."

Regina closed her eyes. "All I want is you. I don't want the crown, or the titles or any of that. You and only you."

"Marry me and live here then. You don't have to have a crown or a title. Just become my wife Regina. I need you." Emma bit her bottom lip as she waited.

Finally Regina whispered her answer. "Yes."

Emma gathered her up in her arms and spun them around as she laughed with happiness. "Come on, I'll take you back to our room and we can celebrate."

"You still have people waiting." Regina reminded her.

"I'll tell the guards to send them home."

"They came all this way…"

"But.. oh all right then, but they only get five minutes each. I sent the guard away when you came in, I'll go and find him."

"Let me. I should wait outside while they talk to you."

"Good idea. I don't want any rumours getting out before I can officially announce it… announce that _we're engaged_. Doesn't it sound wonderful?"

"It does." Regina nodded, disentangling herself from Emma's arms. "And the sooner you see them…"

Emma's eyes shone in the sunlight from the windows. "…The sooner I can show you our new bedroom. We'll need to arrange for your things to be brought over from the cottage, what do you think you'll need? Just the sentimental items? I have all the large furniture already of course. You have to let me buy you some new dresses and…"

"Emma." Regina gently squeezed her hands. "There will be plenty of time to discuss this later."

"But we have to plan the wedding. As Queen I should have a large wedding, but a small ceremony would be quicker, and how long should an engagement last?"

"People are waiting. We. Have. Time."

"I know."

Regina gave her a light peck on the cheek and headed for the side doors the guard had left through.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat impatiently on the throne as the baker was brought in. He was almost asleep on his feet, having been up early for work. She looked longingly at the door where she knew Regina was waiting on the other side. As he spoke, she wondered if Regina could hear them. It would have been easy to send him away, or just let the guards deal with him, but she was feeling happy with her little secret and shrugged those thoughts away.

In the end she bribed him and he wound up wishing her good luck with her proposal. She wanted to laugh at him, but as she warned him not to tell anyone (she couldn't afford half the kingdom wanting a bribe) all she could think was that there was just one more person to see. One person standing between her and Regina.

"Send him in."

The figure dressed entirely in brown bowed to her as he entered. As the head lifted and she could see the face under the wide-brimmed hat, Emma ran from the throne and embraced her son.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard the rumours and had to come and see if they were true." Henry stepped away from her, looking back at the guard.

"Well they are. I love Regina and I want to marry her. Aren't you happy for me?"

"No."

"She's a good person Henry, she loves me and she makes me happy."

"But can you make her happy? I'm not worried about how she makes you feel, I'm worried about what you'll do to her. She's changed and I love her, I don't want you to hurt her."

Emma looked surprised. "Hurt her? I thought I'm supposed to be the Saviour?"

"You were, back in Storybrooke, but since we came here you changed too."

It was why he had left as soon as he was old enough. He knew his mothers were seeing each other in secret. All the times he'd gone to visit Regina in those early years, how could he not notice the change in her? But Emma had changed too. He'd tried to ignore it, blaming the change of scenery, but deep down he suspected something wasn't right. When his grandparents died… they were only supposed to be having a quiet picnic, but the charred bones found in the forest later that day made him wonder. Emma had been in full view of her guards all day so he knew she hadn't killed them, but when she took the crown she didn't smile as often, didn't laugh and increased the numbers of prisoners in the dungeons.

"I haven't changed Henry. I'm still the same old me."

"I wish I believed you. Well, I came to ask you to reconsider, but I know you won't. I just hope…"

"You're not leaving so soon?"

"I have to get back."

"Where? I don't even know where you live these days and you never write as often as you used to. You're my heir Henry, and my son."

"I'm keeping busy. Trying to do something good with my life."

Emma put a hand on his arm, wishing he would allow her more contact. "I love you. Promise you'll come to the wedding."

"She hasn't accepted yet."

"If she does she'll want you there too. You won't disappoint her, will you?"

Henry stepped away, adjusting his hat. "Promise me that you'll try to be more like the old you, even if she doesn't accept, and that you won't do anything to hurt her."

Emma smiled at him. "Of course."

"Goodbye." He bowed, before turned and walking quickly to the door.

Emma watched him go, a little glad she hadn't blurted out that Regina was already here and that she had already accepted. She didn't want him to say anything to change her mind. Regina could see him at the wedding. Maybe then he'd want to return home so that they could be a family together. It had been too long since she'd last seen him.

"Your majesty." The guard returned once Henry had been escorted out. "That was the last one. There are no more waiting."

"Excellent." Emma clapped her hands together in delight. "You may go. I'm returning to my rooms now."

She didn't see the guard bow; she was already walking swiftly to the side doors.

* * *

Emma tucked her arm through Regina's as they walked along the corridor.

"I suppose you already know your way through these halls?" She asked, watching for Regina's reaction.

"From before you were born." Regina acknowledged.

"Is there anywhere you want to see?" Then, as an afterthought. "…Or anywhere you don't?"

Regina smiled. "I'd like to avoid the dungeons."

"My rooms are up ahead. At first my parents wanted to put me in the rooms I was supposed to have when I was born, but I asked for these instead. There's a good view of the gardens, and…" Regina had stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"This was my wing. After I became Queen."

"Well that explains everyone's reaction, though they didn't bother to tell me. Is that going to be a problem? Would you prefer somewhere else? I don't mind really, whatever makes you happy."

"It's fine."

"I did a little redecorating…" Emma opened the doors and gave Regina a moment to take in the changes. "I can change it back if you want."

Regina had been worried seeing the room again would bring back too many memories, but Emma's choices had transformed the room. She wandered over to the window and looked out before turning back to Emma, taking an easy breath.

"No." Regina smiled. "I like it."

"I'll send someone to fetch your things tomorrow and there's plenty of room for your clothes…" Emma moved towards her, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"I can go and pack my things. It shouldn't take long."

"Why bother, the servants won't mind. Then you can stay here with me."

"But I have things they can't touch because they're protected by magic. Then there are my apple trees…"

"I'll send my gardeners to bring the apple trees here and I'll take you back to the cottage, but it will have to wait a few days." Emma kissed Regina's temple and began leaving a trail of kisses down towards her neck.

Regina arched her head as she felt Emma's warm lips against her skin. "Or I could go alone tomorrow and be back in a couple of hours."

Emma nudged Regina up against the bedpost, hands roaming across her dress. "It's not safe. What if someone tries to hurt you? I don't want you to go alone."

"I still have my magic. I can protect myself if I have to."

"I'll send a dozen guards with you. That should be enough." Emma tugged at the neckline of Regina's dress, pulling it down over her shoulders. "I'll tell them in the morning."

"Emma…"

"It's okay, once we're married they'll see you're good and they'll want to protect you. I won't send anyone who refuses."

"But…"

"Stop worrying, we're finally going to be together. Let me show you how much I love you." Emma reached down and inserted a finger inside Regina before she could say anything else.

She moved it in and out until Regina felt wet enough for a second one, and began to speed up her movements. Regina gasped as Emma tried for a third, feeling her back press into the wood behind her.

"You'll see." Emma whispered to her. "Everything is going to be perfect."

Regina closed her eyes as she felt her legs begin to tremble. She called Emma's name, not sure if the words were loud enough to be heard. After she came, Emma helped her onto the bed and cradled her in her arms.

"I will always be here for you." Emma told her. "Always."

Regina smiled and reached for Emma, pulling her down into a deep kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina made the guards wait outside while she packed. She'd also told them not to touch her apple trees. It was easy to see them from the window, some sat on their horses while others stretched their legs and it wasn't as though they had to hide from anyone. They knew they couldn't leave the forest without her help. It took magic to find the way out and as Emma had been forced to stay behind they had to wait for her if they wanted to get home. Regina used her magic to pack the things she wanted to take with her and hid everything else in magic-locked cupboards. She wanted to take the children's little gifts with her, especially Adam's whistle, but she wasn't sure how to explain it to Emma, so she tucked them out of sight and put another protection spell around them. She didn't expect she would ever need to return, but after everything she had been through the habit to keep a safe place remained. With the small pile of boxes and bags in the hallway, she peered out of the window again. They wouldn't expect her to be ready just yet. She still had time.

A hand reached out towards the apple trees, covering them with magic. She transported to the edge of the forest, bringing them with her. At each place where she had given apples to the children, she planted a tree. The apples would fall outside of the forest, but the trees themselves would be protected within the barrier and the children could still get the fruits. She pinned a small note to one apple of each tree, apologising and telling them that she was moving away from the forest but that she was leaving them an apple tree as a parting gift. At the final tree, the one Hans and Adam would find, she left a little metal whistle, explaining in her note that it had been enchanted by a good witch and to blow it if ever they needed help. She wished she could wait until they came for the apples.

When she returned to the cottage, the guards were still waiting by the horses. They took her things without comment and seemed to assume she was bringing the apple trees with her magically. There was only one left now. She wanted to take it to the palace, but it reminded her of the tree which used to stand in the gardens, the one she had planted before. Snow and Charming had destroyed it when they took back the kingdom. She couldn't blame them, not after she used the sleeping curse on the apple against Snow. Perhaps it was best that the last tree remain here.

When she returned to the palace, Emma didn't even ask about the apple trees. She pulled her back up to their rooms, assuring her that the servants would bring the boxes up later.

"Now I can have you all to myself." Emma told her, kissing her.

She slammed the door shut behind them and pulled the riding gloves from Regina's hands. Today Emma was wearing a casual pair of brown trousers with an overly large white shirt, though her crown still rested on her head. Her father's sword swung against her leg as she moved around the room, putting Regina's gloves on a table and returning to help her out of her coat.

"I've been thinking…" Regina wanted to pause to gather her words more carefully, but hurried on at the worried look in Emma's eyes at her words. "I'm going to need to find something to do while you're busy being Queen."

"You can look after your apple trees and I know you like to ride… but if you don't want to go to the stables I can arrange for them to bring your horse to meet you."

"I was hoping to see if they needed any help in the kitchens. I like cooking and perhaps mixing with the servants they'd see I've changed. I don't want to do it if it will cause any problems with the staff already there…"

"Of course not!" Emma slipped an arm around her waist and rested her cheek against Regina's. "That's a great idea, you're a wonderful cook. But will you mind mixing with the servants?"

"Because I was a Queen?" Regina shook her head. "No."

"Then I'll speak to the servants first thing tomorrow. They'll want the help soon anyway."

"Why?"

"Our wedding of course!"

"But Emma that takes ages to prepare. Even when I married Le- married the first time there was the dress to fit, the guest list to organise. I know we're only going to have a small ceremony but don't you want those things?"

"I've already sent out messages for the dressmaker and started making a list for the invitations. I want to invite Ruby, so we have to make sure it's not during the full moon and…"

"Woah, Emma slow down!"

"But you're here now and by my calculations everything can be ready in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks." Regina pulled away laughing. "Are you sure you don't want to take some more time to think about this? A wedding affects the whole kingdom, at least give people a chance to get used to our engagement."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Then it shouldn't matter when."

"It doesn't. I'd marry you right now, but…"

Emma grinned. "I was tempted, but I know you don't like surprises."

"Thank God." Regina stepped back in to kiss her.

Somehow Emma turned the kiss into more, wrapping a hand in Regina's hair and running the other along the buttons of her dress. She blamed the clothes in this land. There was something about the way they made Regina look that had her mind thinking of nothing else. That usually led to her watching Regina and trying to work out how to remove the clothes because manufacturing zips in this land was still a work in progress. She preferred wearing the more masculine clothes in this land, she had only worn a dress to her coronation because her advisors told her she had to, but now she was Queen she wore trousers and ignored the strange looks. Living in the other land had given her ideas to make the clothes look a little more feminine but as long as they were comfortable, she left the tailoring to the servants.

Long after the clothes had been abandoned and they were lying in bed together, ready to fall asleep from exhaustion, Emma picked up the earlier conversation from where they had left off.

"So we've got a little while to get the details straight, like choosing bridesmaids or maids of honour and flower arrangements…"

"Where are we going to get married?"

"Here, of course."

"Emma?" Regina began stroking a hand through Emma's hair, watching the way it curled around her fingers.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Henry will come?"

"Of course."

"What if he doesn't get the message in time?"

"You want to postpone the wedding?"

There was a pause as Regina wondered if Emma was offering to do that or was treating it as a silly suggestion. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. What if Henry received the invitation and didn't want to come to the wedding? They would be postponing it for nothing.

"I could send him a message using magic." She finally suggested. "Or you could."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, I finally did it. I settled on a name for this fic. Still not 100% sure I like it, but I thought it was about time I changed it. :)**

One month later and it was the night before their wedding. Regina had insisted that they follow tradition and spend the night apart. It would be the first time since she moved into the palace. They weren't supposed to see each other the morning of the wedding and the evening before was meant to be a chance for reflection, to think about the big step they were taking. Neither had wanted a bachelorette party, but Emma had invited a few friends to stay in the castle ready for the wedding and the drinks had flowed easily into their glasses during dinner and later in the evening.

Regina had left their little party early, explaining that she wanted to get plenty of sleep to look her best for the morning. She didn't think Emma would miss her too much, not when Ruby was there to distract her. Emma had given up their room for her to sleep in, saying she'd stay in one of the guest rooms. On her way to bed, Regina poked her head around the door to the kitchens. The head cook was still awake, just making a final count of the plates and cups to ensure they had enough for the wedding reception. She spotted Regina and smiled, waving at her.

"Off to bed, you shouldn't be down here."

Regina smiled back. They had become good friends over the last couple of days. It had only taken a couple of weeks for her to realise that Regina wasn't there to criticise her cooking or act in any way like the Evil Queen she used to be.

"Just stopping by to say goodnight."

"No you weren't. You were checking that I hadn't forgotten anything."

"You're a professional. I wouldn't dare."

"Oh, get away with you."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Regina walked back to her rooms feeling a little better. The fresh night air helped clear away some of the alcohol from her brain and her shoulders relaxed as she closed the door behind her. Once she was in bed, she closed her eyes and prepared to fall asleep.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

The noise was so faint Regina thought she was dreaming it at first. Gradually her mind caught up to her ears and she opened her eyes. Emma was leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"I couldn't sleep." Emma said.

"It's just supposed to be one night apart. Couldn't you even manage that?"

"Nope. Can I come in?"

Regina nodded and Emma crossed the room quickly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. She was in her dressing gown, meaning she had returned to the other room to get changed and then wandered the halls with just her nightwear.

"So much for tradition." Regina muttered as she sat up to give Emma a kiss.

"I missed you too much." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and leant forward to meet her halfway.

"It wasn't because you got scared that I'd panic and change my mind about marrying you? Or that I'd try to leave if you weren't here to stop me?"

"You said it's so we have a chance to reflect on what we're doing."

"I'm not going to get cold feet."

"Good, then you don't need the time alone and I know I'm not going to change my mind. So, can I stay?"

Regina pretended to think it over. "Only if you go right to sleep."

Emma moved to straddle across her lap, her weight making Regina wish she could give in to her. She was glad her wedding dress was behind the dressing screen. She wanted that to be a surprise.

"Are you sure that's what you want? We're getting married tomorrow, this is our last chance before…"

Regina tried not to laugh at Emma's attempt to change her mind. "What? You think it will be different when we're married?"

"Isn't that what happens?" Emma tried to look innocent as she brushed a hand across Regina's shoulder, lowing the strap on her nightgown.

Perhaps it was the late hour, but Regina wanted to tease her. "You're right. Once we're married we'll only have sex once a month, and even then one of us might get a headache and…"

"Hey!"

Regina laughed. "What did you think silly, that once I'm your wife…?"

Her words were cut off by Emma kissing her again. She relaxed and lowered her other shoulder trying to encourage the remaining strap off.

"Say it again." Emma asked her, breaking off the kiss.

"Say what?"

"That you'll be my wife. I want to hear it again."

Regina's heart fluttered and her face regained a more serious look as she allowed herself to hear the words this time. "I'll be your wife."

"My wife." Emma repeated lowering her head into Regina's neck to kiss her there. "My Regina." Another kiss, this time along her shoulder.

Regina didn't speak, she wanted Emma to keep talking, she wanted to hear the words over and over again. She reached for the belt of Emma's dressing gown, undoing it and opening the robe. Emma moved back to help remove it completely, watching Regina as she did so.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pausing as she reached the top underneath.

"Yes. Come here." Regina moved back the covers from next to her and manoeuvred her nightgown over her head.

Emma finished undressing once she was next to Regina, not caring where her clothes went. Once she was there, she suddenly felt conscious that she had started this and that she should make the next move. Before she could think about it, Regina ran a hand across her thigh and moved to press up against her side. Emma opened her legs wider as she reached for one of Regina's breasts, turning a little for a more comfortable angle.

"Promise we'll do this all the time when we're married." Emma whispered as Regina explored the area below her belly button.

"Of course." Regina's hand moved lower.

"Promise you won't leave me."

Emma held her breath as she waited for the answer, feeling Regina finally touch her clit and began a gentle pressure there.

"Never."

She smiled at the word, closing her eyes and focusing on the feelings coming from her body. Everything was perfect. She finally felt right, being Queen, being here with Regina. At last she had found her happiness. And tomorrow they would be married and then nothing could take that away.

* * *

Emma rolled over and sought out the warm body that had kept her company all night. She opened her eyes when reaching with her arms didn't work.

"Regina?" She called, sitting up and looking around the room, feeling panic well up in her chest.

"It's about time."

A muffled voice came from somewhere, Emma recognised it as Regina's but she still couldn't see her.

"Where are you?"

"Getting ready. We're not supposed to see each other until the wedding. You have to go back to your room and get dressed."

Emma lay back down in the bed, feeling a little better. "Another tradition?"

"Yes, and one we're going to keep."

"It's still early, and you must have seen me when you got up."

"Two hours!" Regina told her. "Just two hours until the wedding, and you haven't had breakfast yet. I was getting ready to wake you."

"That's plenty of time. Come back to bed."

"I've done my make up and I'm fixing my hair."

"Already?"

"I still have to put on the dress and check the flowers, then I…"

"But, two hours…" She whined.

"Emma…"

"I know…"

"Why don't you go and see if Ruby is awake?"

"Anything else?"

There was a muffled noised as if Regina stopped herself from answering.

"Tell me." Emma coaxed her.

"If… if you have time, could you see if Henry has arrived?"

"I told you, he'll come."

"I know."

Emma felt a little guilty about lying to Regina on their wedding day, but she didn't want her to talk to Henry until after they were married. "I'll get ready and then look for him. The guards know to let him in and I'm sure he'll want to get a seat in the front row."

"Yes."

Emma took another look around, wishing she could see Regina and give her a hug.

"Don't even…" Regina warned her.

"How..?" Emma turned her head, trying to work out if Regina could see her.

"I just know how your mind works."

Emma chuckled and pushed back the covers on the bed. "See you at the wedding. I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Couldn't decide if Regina was hiding in the bathroom or behind the dressing screen so I'm just going to skip straight to the wedding in this chapter…**

* * *

Regina held her breath as she stood outside the closed doors. She had asked the guard to give her a moment before opening them, needing time to stop her hands from trembling. Emma had said she understood why Regina didn't want to get married in the same place as before, but their guest list kept growing and there was nowhere else to fit them all. Her mind returned to Snow White's wedding. That had taken place here as well, but that time she had arrived after the vows.

"Ready?" The guard asked.

Regina gripped the small bouquet of flowers tighter. "Yes."

The doors opened and she tried not to flinch as the gathered crowd turned to look at her. Her long dress brushed against the floor as she glided towards the centre of the room where Emma stood waiting. The dressmaker had insisted that she wear a white dress, even though she didn't want to. She had tried arguing that it wasn't her first wedding, and neither she nor Emma were still virgins. The dressmaker pointed out that she was marrying the Queen and there were traditions to be upheld. In the end they compromised. The dress was a creamier shade of white and there were little purple flowers, almost invisible, across the corset. She had a purple sash around her waist and the skirt was plain.

Moving forward she kept her eyes on Emma, who was standing on a circular platform under a white marble archway covered with flowers. Despite the pleas from Regina, she wasn't wearing a dress, but the tight trousers combined with heels were flattering to her legs. She wore a fitted white jacket, with three buttons running down the left and three on the right, and a slightly-frilled purple top. Her hair was tied back away from her face. As Regina got a little closer she could see the little purple flowers on the jacket, matching the ones on her dress. Ruby stood at Emma's side, her only bridesmaid and wearing a purple dress completing the matched outfits look.

Emma reached out a hand to help her take the final step up onto the dais, whispering so that only Regina could hear her. "You look gorgeous."

Regina blushed and kept hold of Emma's hand. The officiator was a member of the royal court who hadn't shown either approval or disapproval about the wedding, but had agreed to perform the ceremony when asked. Regina hadn't wanted the Blue Fairy to marry them and their other options had been limited. Archie told them that back in Storybrooke he had been ordained to perform marriages through an online website, but Emma wasn't sure if that was still legal now they were back in the Enchanted Forest. So they were stuck with the court officiator. The ceremony was brief, the elderly gentleman clearly not a fan of sentimental speeches, but Regina allowed her eyes to wander over the crowd. She smiled when she saw Henry at the front and hoped Emma had seen him too. As the vows were spoken and the rings exchanged, there were few in the room who didn't have to wipe a tear from their eyes. Then, suddenly, it was all over. Emma kissed Regina, as everyone clapped politely, and they headed off to the party.

As their first dance came to a close, Henry walked over and tapped Emma on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

"Don't you want to dance with Emma first?" Regina asked him.

She knew something had happened between them, but neither would discuss it with her. If they had fallen out she wanted to help them find a way to fix it. Perhaps she could ask Archie for his advice.

"It's all right." Emma told her, stepping away.

"But…" Regina reached out to stop her, but she was too late.

"Come on." Henry put his hand in Regina's and swirled away from his other mother.

"That wasn't very nice."

Henry just shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Fine. What have you been up to? It's been a while since you wrote to me."

His dancing had certainly improved. She used to worry he had inherited Emma's two left feet, but now he moved through the steps with ease.

"I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get so caught up, but I think I've finished exploring and found a place where I can belong and be happy, so you don't need to worry anymore."

"I'm your mother, I'll always worry about you."

"Well, you can worry less then." Henry grinned at her. "I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps you could come and stay with us for a while. Emma misses you too. I'd like it if you could make friends."

"Did she tell you why I left?"

"No."

Henry was quiet for a minute as the song wound down. "Are you happy, mom? Does she make you happy?"

"Of course. We love each other."

"Even…"

"Song's over, my turn to dance with the bride." A slightly tipsy voice interrupted Henry.

He turned and smiled at Grumpy, then looked back at Regina for confirmation. She just nodded, realising that it was better to get the dance out of the way before he could drink even more.

"Now, go ask your mother to dance." She told him, inching Grumpy's hands up so they rested on her waist.

* * *

"You guys certainly know how to throw a party." Emma told Ruby as they parted ways.

"See you in the morning." Ruby winked as she opened her door.

Emma took Regina's hand and led her back to their room. She was slightly weaving as she walked down the corridor. Ruby had kept passing her drinks and although she managed to 'loose' most of them, there were times when she had taken a drink to combat her jealously when someone asked Regina to dance. She just hoped that now people would begin to treat her differently.

"Did you get that dance with Henry?" Regina asked her.

"I can't remember." Emma lied. "Ruby asked him to dance after Grumpy snatched you away."

"Did I thank you for saving me from him?"

"That's my job." Emma told her pushing open the bedroom door and stopping her from going in.

"What is it?"

"Okay, I know it's corny, but would you mind if I carried you over the threshold like they do in those old movies?"

"I'm too heavy." Regina laughed, glad she hadn't been drinking, she wanted to remember every moment of her wedding to Emma. "And this dress only just fits through the doorway."

"I promise I won't drop you. Or bang your head against the doorframe."

"What if I carry you?"

"But you're the one in the dress."

"Only because you wouldn't wear one."

"And I'm stronger than you." Emma tried to flex her arms, but only succeeded in hitting the side of her face.

"I can use my magic if I have to."

"So could I."

Regina waved her hand and switched their clothes around. "Now you're wearing the dress." She picked Emma up before she could complain and walked them into the room, kicking the door closed behind them and setting Emma down on the bed. "I didn't want to stand there arguing on our wedding night."

"You adjusted the dress." Emma told her, looking down.

"We don't have the same measurements."

"You filled it out better."

Regina just looked at her in disbelief. "Is that why you don't like dresses? Emma you look amazing in that."

"Can I have my clothes back?"

"I think the idea of the wedding night is to remove the clothes."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Good point." She sat up and began to help Regina take off her jacket.

"You know…" Regina reached around Emma's waist to remove the purple sash. "There's a large tub in the bathroom…"

"Mmm…" Emma pulled the purple top up over Regina's stomach and gave into temptation, running her tongue over the smooth skin.

"With a little magic we could turn it into a hot tub…" Her fingers paused as Emma's hands moved up to her bra.

"You have the best ideas." Emma said unhooking the bra at the front clasp, releasing Regina's breasts and then staring at them with a sigh of contentment.

"So? How about it?" Regina asked, waving a hand in front of Emma's eyes.

"Oh, uh, yes. Hot tub…"

Regina laughed and waved her hand, using her magic to remove all their clothes. "Come on."

She grabbed Emma's hand, tugging her from the bed and leading her into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback:

_Misreading her hesitation, Emma tried to lighten the situation with a kiss, but Regina pulled away._

_"What's wrong?" Emma asked as Regina stepped back and ran a hand through her hair._

_"I just… I need to know if what we're doing… what it means. What you want from me."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her stomach. "I don't understand."_

_"I don't either. It's just that whenever we're alone it feels like…" Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "And I've been hurt before. So I need to know before this goes any further. Do you just want a purely physical relationship, or something more?" _

_Emma opened her mouth, uncrossed her arms and closed her mouth. She looked a little stunned and Regina began to feel uncomfortable standing there without her skirt on. If Emma walked away…_

_"Regina…" Emma put her hands into her jean pockets and looked over at her. "I don't know how to explain how I feel about you. I don't get close to people, I don't … I've never had a proper relationship with anyone."_

_"I see." Regina picked up her skirt and zipped it back up._

_"No!" Emma walked towards her and put her hands on her arms. "It's not like that. The way I feel for you is something I've never felt for anyone before. I'm not saying it's love, I won't say it because I don't want to hurt you if things don't work out and I don't like how love can make people vulnerable, but I want you. I want to be with you and yes that means a physical relationship because I can't seem to keep my hands off you, I just want you so badly that I'm trying not to think about it."_

_"I'm not used to losing control but I can't help myself when you're around. I'm scared."_

_Emma stepped towards Regina, resting her head against her shoulder. "Me too."_

_"Can we just spend some time together… talking."_

_"Like at the diner?"_

_Regina nodded. "Just about anything you want. The weather, work…"_

_Emma laughed. "Or we could watch television."_

_"I'd like that. Just spending time together."_

_They sat curled up on the sofa for half an hour, watching the end of an old movie Regina recognised as she flicked through the on-screen guide. As she sat there, Regina felt herself slowly begin to relax again. She ignored the voice in her head repeating her mothers words; she ignored her fear that she was making a mistake in wanting to be with Emma. As the music began to play, she reached out to hold the hand visible on Emma's knee. _

_"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning to look at Emma. "I wish I was better at this." _

_There was no reply. She smiled as she realised that Emma had fallen asleep. Regina slipped an arm around her shoulder, switched off the television via the remote and closed her eyes._

* * *

Present:

The servants had already attempted to delivery breakfast to the Queen's suite twice that morning. There was still no answer. As they didn't have magic they couldn't realise Emma had put a privacy spell around the room, so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Somehow Ruby heard the worried whispers and offered to take a look. Once she was outside, her wolf senses picked up two heartbeats and the sounds of sleep-filled breathing. She suggested that breakfast be delayed another couple of hours, maybe leaving the meal altogether and having them come back to try with lunch.

Sometime later, Emma woke with a severe hangover. She found Regina leaning over her, watching her sleep and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Morning Mrs Swan-Mills." She smiled sleepily.

It was their compromise. Regina wanted to keep her name and she refused to return to White, so Emma got to keep her preferred surname as well. Just looking at her new wife make Emma feel better. Then Regina kissed her and she was ready to forget the hangover.

"And good morning to you Mrs Swan-Mills."

"Happy one day anniversary. What would you like to do to celebrate?"

"That's not a thing, you know."

"I'm the Queen, I can make it an official celebration." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her down into another kiss and holding her close as the kiss ended.

"Then, your majesty, perhaps you should get to choose." Regina offered, adjusting her head so that it was more comfortable against Emma's shoulder.

"Well, I enjoyed the hot tub last night, it seems to be one of the few things I can remember right now…"

"If you want…"

"But… no, I want to know what you want to do."

"I can't think of anything. I just like being here with you, like this. It reminds me of the way we were in Storybrooke, just spending time together and no worries."

"Worries? Regina, there's nothing to worry about here. We're married now and I'm running a fairytale kingdom. Our lives are so much better."

Regina twisted her neck so that she could look up at Emma. "What about the poorer people?"

"There have always been peasants, my parents explained that we have to try and make sure that everyone has enough food, but around here there aren't the sort of luxuries we had in the other world. I have meetings with the council, but you must remember what it's like…"

"Actually I do, but even when I was in the forest after we returned, I heard rumours that not everyone had enough food."

"I'm doing the best I can, I offered you a place by my side in the council to give me your advice…" Emma began stroking a hand over Regina's hair.

"I haven't changed my mind. I was just thinking, perhaps I could plant a few more apple trees in the gardens here and give them to the people. A lot of the grounds have flowers, which don't really serve a purpose, but the apple trees could. My variety grows even in the winter, or we could use the grounds for other crops. The kitchens use so much food…"

Emma laughed. "I'm not sure I want to end up living on a farm. A few apples trees would be fine, but I don't think carrots sticking out of the ground really go with the castle."

Regina was silent. Did Emma not understand just how bad the food shortages were? She wondered if Hans and Adam and the other children were still eating the apples.

"Could we go for a ride in the forest?" She asked suddenly. "You did ask what I wanted to do today."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

"Okay."

* * *

They arrived in the stables, both wearing casual trousers and loose shirts. Regina had tied her hair back in an intricate braid while Emma opted to wear a hat to keep her hair from her eyes.

"I wanted to get you a wedding present." Regina whispered to her as they approached the stalls.

Two servants began walking out two horses, already saddled.

"You didn't have to… oh!"

Before returning to the Enchanted Forest Emma hadn't really appreciated horses, but without her beloved yellow bug she had accepted lessons from her parents. She still preferred cars, the idea of something else with a brain able to control her direction was unsettling, but she loved the warmth of the horse's breath as it ate apples and carrots from her hand.

Regina watched her approach the horse and stroke its mane, shyly explaining. "He doesn't have a name, I thought you'd want to name him, but he is a fine horse. I checked him over myself and the papers show he's from good breeding, perfect for a queen."

Emma turned back to her, smiling. "He's gorgeous. Thank you. I have a present for you, but it's back in the castle. I'll give it to you when we get back."

Regina checked the saddle on her horse before mounting, pleased when she saw Emma doing the same.

"Race you!" Emma told her, gripping the reins and urging her horse forward.

Regina laughed and followed. She would direct Emma to the places she wanted to see after they had enjoyed a little time alone. Emma had promised her guards to use magic to shield them from harm as the only way to be allowed to leave without an escort.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so there isn't much Evil!Emma here at the moment. I want her to be good around Regina, but begin to crack and show the darker side gradually. Hopefully that will happen more in the next couple of chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was laughing as she held a hand under Regina's elbow and helped her limping wife into the castle.

"It's not funny." Regina was repeating, though she couldn't keep a smile from her own face as they headed up the stone steps.

She winced as they paused at the top and she accidentally rested her weight on it. Thank goodness it wasn't broken.

"Hold up." Emma told her and waved over one of the guards.

"Emma, I don't need their help."

"Then magic up some crutches or a wheelchair. You won't let me try to use magic to heal you…"

"Because it's dangerous and you don't know what you're doing. Anyway it isn't serious, just a little bruised, I think."

"Well the court physician can take a look at you and confirm that once we're inside." She nodded to the guard who scooped Regina up into his arms and followed as he carried her inside.

"I thought you were going to protect yourselves with magic?" Her master of the guard asked as he met them in the hallway.

"We did." Emma tried to explain.

"Then why…"

"It stops us from getting hurt by outside means, it doesn't stop us from inflicting injury through our own stupidity." Regina told him through gritted teeth. "We're here now, you can put me down."

The guard looked to Emma for confirmation and she nodded, coming to stand at Regina's side and offer her support once again.

"It wasn't Regina's fault." Emma added, loyally.

"_I_ knew better." Regina pointed out.

"I said I'm sorry..."

"Don't tell me. I hate to think what you were getting up to. At least you're back now."

"Yes and it's time for my wedding present to Regina." Emma reminded them, opening the side door to the throne room.

Regina looked suspiciously at the large wooden crate next to Emma's throne, as her wife helped her limp over. "What is it?"

Emma bit her bottom lip, smiling. "Open it and see."

The lid wasn't nailed down, but it was heavy so Emma helped Regina lift it. She looked inside, but whatever it was had been covered with a large silk cloth.

"Here, there's a catch to open up the other sides." Emma explained, reaching around for it.

"I see it." Regina pulled on the wooden peg and the sides fell outwards.

Emma pulled her away just in time to avoid getting caught by them. "That was close."

They climbed carefully back over the wood and Regina reached out for the cloth. She took a deep breath before tugging on the material to reveal the present underneath. When she had, she just looked away, focusing her gaze on the far wall so that she didn't have to look at Emma.

"I know…" Emma began, holding onto her arm as if afraid she would try to move away. "you said…"

"I thought I made myself clear."

"Look, it's just a symbol all right? I…"

"No, Emma. It's not all right." Regina stared at the metal stand, the glass box and the contents of it once again.

"It's more of a tiara than a crown and I know you don't want to be Queen but this just lets everyone know that I want you to be…"

"Emma, it's a crown. Even I recognise that."

"No, it's a symbol. That's why it's in the display case, until you're ready…"

"I will never wear it."

"Fine. You don't have to. We'll keep the case locked and…" Emma ran her fingers through her hair, trying to find the right words to stop Regina from being so upset with her. "Please, Regina don't be angry with me…."

Regina blinked as though realising that she had curled her fingers into fists and forced them open. "I'm not angry." She finally managed to say.

"I love you."

"I know." Regina sighed and turned to face her. "I love you too."

Emma reached out to touch her cheek with one hand. "Let go take you to see the doctor."

"I just need to rest it." Regina insisted. "Why don't we go back to our rooms and have a private dinner, just the two of us?"

"After the doctor's seen you. You're my wife, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Emma…"

"Then we can have that private dinner. Come on, just lean on me." She lifted Regina's arm and put it around her neck, ignoring her protests.

* * *

As soon as the court physician had gone, Emma closed the doors and moved towards the bed. Regina was propped upright with a dozen pillows at her back, frowning at Emma.

"I told you there was nothing to fuss about."

"Stop being grumpy. He offered you something for the pain, so that means you needed him." She hovered over the bed. "Is there anything else I can do? Perhaps some more pillows?"

"Emma, it's just my ankle. I've been hurt worse before. If you put any more pillows on this bed there won't be room for me."

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Just sit down." She patted the bed beside her. "Here."

Emma walked around and watched Regina as she climbed onto the bed, worried in case the moving mattress jogged her ankle. "So much for the perfect first day of marriage. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I just…"

"Emma…" Regina twisted on the bed and reached for her hand. "Stop talking."

"Hey." Emma frowned.

"We're both alive and we're still on our honeymoon."

"If you can call it that. One day, I promise, we'll get to leave the Kingdom and have a real honeymoon."

"And that will be lovely, but for now…"

"Yes?"

"We're all alone… and while this ankle means I have to stay here in bed for a little while, I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time..."

Emma caught on quickly, smiling at Regina. "Really?"

"Well, it is out honeymoon…"

"You'll tell me if your ankle starts hurting again?"

"Hopefully I won't be thinking about my ankle." Regina told her. "Now, why don't you remove some of those clothes and come closer…"

Emma looked back at the door. "Let me just check it's locked first."

She hopped off the bed and flipped the catch, before climbing out of her trousers one leg at a time. She moved around the bed climbing over Regina and straddling her lap. Regina helped her to remove her shirt and ran her hands across Emma's taut stomach, then up towards her bra. She was able to unhook it at the back without Emma's help and moved her hands down to the small of Emma's back. The area was one of Emma's most sensitive points and she shifted at the contact. Her movements made Regina smile and she drew her nails across the soft skin, making Emma squirm.

"What time did you ask them to bring dinner?" She asked.

"I said we'd let them know when we were hungry."

"Good. Do you think you could move some of these pillows?"

"Why?"

"So that I can lie down."

"The doctor said…"

"I'll keep my ankle raised, but I want to taste you and it's a little difficult from this angle."

"Oh." Emma reached behind Regina's head, quickly removing the pillows and tossing them to the side, one hand gently lowing Regina's head as each layer was removed. "Better?"

"Much." Regina licked her lips and placed her hands firmly on Emma's bottom, pulling her closer.

Emma edged her way up the bed, until she was kneeling over Regina's head and lowered herself down. Regina's hands moved to Emma's hips to position her and extended her tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was now checking the time every few minutes. Emma was late. Today was the day when, once a month, anyone from the kingdom could come and request help from the Queen. Theoretically if anyone was still waiting at the end of the day, Emma would grant them an audience slot for the next day. Usually she kept her answers to the requests simple and had finished speaking to the peasants by now. Wondering what was keeping her so long, Regina put down her book and headed towards the private alcove above the throne room where she would be able to watch without anyone knowing she was there. When she was Queen, she had gone there to watch how Leopold ran the kingdom. He didn't think she would be interested in such details, or that she was too young to provide him with good advice so she had found this spot and used it to spy. No-one else seemed to know it was there. Part of her was curious to see how Emma behaved towards the requests. She suspected that she would be generous like her mother, giving in to whatever they asked no matter what it was.

The entrance to the alcove was still dark and Regina checked no-one was watching as she stepped inside. The hem of her dress tossed up dust and she had to feel her way along the wall, listening for the sound of voices to guide her. Finally she heard Emma's voice.

"Send in the next people. These will have to be the last for today."

"Yes, my Queen."

Regina pushed the thick curtain aside at her eye level so that she could look down at her wife. Emma sat up a little straighter in her chair as the final couple entered. They looked a little afraid at being in the palace, and kept their heads lowered as they stood in front of their Queen.

"Your majesty." The woman spoke, curtsying and holding her husbands hand for emotional support. "We humbly request your aid."

"Go on." Emma encouraged them, her eyes wandering around the room, hoping they would hurry up.

"It is our son. He is only little but he went into the Forbidden Forest."

"Have you searched for him?"

The couple paled, but this time the husband spoke. "Everyone knows there is no way out of the forest once you enter. He kept talking about a friend he wanted to find…"

"The Forbidden Forest is endless, my men could be wandering around for weeks and not find him. I can't spare them that long, I'm sorry."

"We thought you might know a way to let us enter the forest and leave, perhaps a magical amulet? He is our only child, our little Adam..."

Regina tightened her grip on the curtain and fell back into the shadows. _Adam! It couldn't be. _

She had to know more, but when she returned to look out over the throne room the couple had gone. Regina raced out of her hiding place and down the stone steps, hoping to catch them before they could leave. Thankfully her ankle was fully healed and didn't slow her down. A guard was just about to open the doors for them to leave when she found her voice and called out for them to wait. They turned and looked at her in surprise. Then they recognised who she was and looked a little frightened.

"Please, I won't hurt you." She assured them. "I heard what you said and I would like to try and help if I can. I know how I would feel if it was Henry…"

Adam's mother bit her bottom lip and looked pleadingly at her husband. "It's the only way…"

He nodded. "Can you give us an amulet, then?"

"No, but I can go into the forest myself. My magic will help me leave, but I will need something to help find him. Do you have anything of his, perhaps a favourite toy, or a piece of clothing?"

"Yes, here." Adam's father reached into his pocket and held out a small object, his fingers curling protectively around it.

Regina held out her hands and waited. Eventually he dropped it into her hands and watched for her reaction. Regina recognised the little whistle. It was _her _Adams.

She nodded and looked back up at them. "It will take a day to brew the potion for the locator spell, but I will leave as soon as I am able. I promise, I'll find him for you and bring him home."

She turned and walked away before they could say anything further. It was unlikely that they would want to thank her; they were old enough to remember her reign as the Evil Queen.

* * *

Emma was waiting for her in their bedroom. She smiled and stood up from the armchair by the fireplace, walking over to greet her.

"Have you had a good day? Were you helping in the kitchens or the gardens?"

"Emma, there is a way to help find A…the lost little boy. The one in the Forbidden Forest."

Emma looked confused, until she realised who Regina was talking about. "How did you…?"

"I met his parents."

"Well, if you have a way to find him without taking up the guards time that's great."

"Yes. It's quite simple really. They gave me something belonging to him, so I just have to brew a potion tonight and then go into to the forest and bring him out." She rushed the words out, watching as Emma's smile faded to a frown.

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Emma, it's a little boy lost in a big forest. I can help."

"You can't go."

"What if it was Henry?"

"It's not."

"But…"

"I said no, and that's my final word on the matter." Emma turned away from her, to try and end the conversation.

Regina wasn't going to give up that easily. "No-one else would dare to enter it, no-one else can go. We have the strongest magic in the kingdom, we're the only ones who could leave it."

"This is my kingdom, Regina. I am the Queen and I forbid you from leaving."

"Emma!"

Emma spun around and grabbed her arms. "This isn't up for discussion."

"Let go of me." Regina's words and face were calm, but her eyes betrayed her emotions.

"Promise me you won't try and go into the forest."

"I have already promised his parents to try and find him."

"Then we'll send them a letter of apology explaining that it wasn't possible."

"But it is." Regina tried stepping away from her, but Emma's grip was too strong. "Release me."

"Regina, I…" Emma looked at her hands and saw the way they bunched the material from holding on so tight. "Sorry."

She released her, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. Regina took a deep breath.

"I have things I have to do." She said, finally stepping away and hurrying out of the room.

Adam's whistle was still in her hands and she headed straight to the gardens. Let Emma think she was getting some fresh air. She had ingredients to pick for her spell. As the shrubs scratched her hand she realised that it was their first fight since the wedding. She just needed to give Emma some time, she'd come to realise that they _had _to help find Adam.

It was dark by the time she returned to their room. She had considered sleeping in the small room she had set up for the spell, but the smell of the potion meant that wasn't practical.

"Emma?" She whispered, pushing the door slightly ajar.

"Regina?" Emma's head appeared over the back of the chair beside the fireplace where she had curled up, waiting for Regina to return. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I just don't understand…"

"Could we talk about it in the morning?"

She had started walking over as soon as Regina said she wasn't cross with her. Now she gathered her up into a hug and tucked her head into Regina's neck.

"It's getting late. Have you eaten?" Emma asked, her voice faint.

"I'm not hungry. You?"

"Just an apple from the bowl on the table."

"We still need to discuss…"

"Tomorrow. Please?"

Regina nodded. "Very well."

They got undressed and into bed without another word. As Regina's head touched the pillows, she felt Emma move up to her side, but for once she didn't try to pull Regina closer. With a private sigh, Regina turned onto her side and laid an arm across Emma's stomach, closing her eyes. A few moments later, Emma shifted to face her and reached out her arm to lay it over Regina.


End file.
